New Beginning
by OtakuNeko13
Summary: New enemies, new problems, and a new task. A whole new beginning has started for two people, and their little era of peace has just crumbled down upon them when a girl from Miku's past needs protecting. Just when will this viscous cycle end for Miku and Len? (Sequel to A Dying Love)
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

The little girl with short black hair and light brown eyes ran furiously down the street, bumping into anyone and anything.

"Oi, watch it brat!"

"What the?"

She ignored the insults and comments of the adults as she continued to run, her bare feet aching as they pounded against the cement. Her heart beating hard in her chest, her breathing becoming labored and her lungs burning.

Her light brown eyes scanned the crowd for any signs of someone wanting to help, for a kind, noticeable face. Then she saw a flash of short dark brown hair and hope ignited within her. "Myna!" She cried, jumping at the brunette.

Nina stared down at the little girl with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "Myna! Myna! You've got to help me please, help me!"

"W-who're you?" Nina asked, staring confused.

Oliver stood beside Nina, staring down at the young girl, Kaai Yuki. "Maybe she knew Myna." He said.

"You think?" Nina glared at him.

Nina picked the young girl in her arms and held her phone out to Oliver. "You have to call him."

"Eh? Ryder, you know he hates me."

"Do it." Nina demanded, and Oliver complied to the request.

The two continued to stare at Kaai in Nina's arms, her eyes closed and tears staining her cheeks. "What could've happened to her?" Oliver asked.

Nina brushed a strand of Kaai's black hair from her face. "I don't know, but she reminds me of me when I escaped from Rayla."

"Yeah, but you weren't scared like that."

"Maybe Ryder can help us. Miku too."

"Yeah, but Len was―"

"It'll have to wait." Nina said.


	2. New Mission

~Chapter One~ New Mission

Len inhaled and exhaled, his hands curled up in fists as he glare into the mirror, trying desperately to keep his cool before Miku would enter the room and worry about him.

The two had been living together now that they had entered college, but Len wanted more than just dating. No, he wanted to get down on one knee and present Miku with a ring and ask her hand in marriage, but he had never been able to work up the guts.

As if overhearing the blonde's thoughts, the tealette had entered the room, her newly cut teal hair tied back in a pony, she wore a cream pink tank top, black shorts, and black flats. There was a smile on her glossed lips. "Len, you'll never guess what happened today." Miku said, walking over to her frustrated boyfriend.

Len whirled around, hiding a small black box behind his back. "Eh, w-what happened today Miku?" He asked, a nervous smile on his face.

Miku cocked her head to the side, her hands clasped together behind her back. "Are you okay Lenny? You look kind of nervous." Her smiled slipped into a frown. "You didn't get a call from Ryder did you?"

"Uh, nope, I haven't heard from Ryder since the day he called up to complain about Nina entering high school and going on more dates than usual with Oliver." Len chuckled, recalling the ridiculous conversation, all the blond did was sit on his end of the phone, listening to Ryder cry and whine into his ear. "For a grown man he does cry a lot."

"Well, he did just get Nina back a few years ago, I'd be overprotective too if she were my daughter."

Len placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "You always worry about her Miku, she was once Myna and you don't want anything bad to happen to her because you know how tough life is for her, you don't want her hurt."

Miku held his hand to her face, closing her eyes and smiling. "I really care for her, I care for them all, but I love you Len." She said.

The blonde's cheeks flushed a light pink; he was always caught off guard whenever Miku said she loved him. "Ah, Miku, I have something to―"

Her phone rang, interrupting their moment. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and sighed. "I'm sorry Len, I've got to take the call, it's Ryder."

"Oh, okay." He said.

Miku exited the room, talking with Ryder. Len held the box in front of him and sighed, shoving it into his back pocket. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to ask her."

Len then followed after Miku, down into the kitchen. She stood there leaning against the counter, a mix of emotions on her face. Then it settled for surprise. "Eh?! No way, Kaai found Nina and mistook her for Myna?!"

Confusion played upon Len's face. He walked calmly over to Miku, placing a hand on her arm. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Of course, we can do that. Ah, our studies, nope, we can do both. You forget who you're asking Ryder, Len and I defeated Rayla and did it all while in high school. Yeah, don't worry, I'll talk to Len about it."

With that, Miku hung up and placed her phone on the counter. "Now I have two interesting things to tell you Len." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked. "Oh yeah, really? How about you tell me the first one?"

"First of all, I saw Luna and Ayden on a date."

Len chuckled at the thought of the two of them, muttering insults to each other and blushing. "So what's the other thing?"

"We've got a new mission from White Lightning." She said.

His smile fell and he stepped back from Miku, pointing at her. "Miku, you promised me that we were done with that stuff. You told me that we were done when we threw that welcome back party for you. You promised me that there wouldn't be any more close calls." Len said.

Miku sighed. "Len, I can't just turn down this mission."

"Oh yeah, why not?" Len asked, glaring and dropping his hand to his side.

"Because, the one in trouble is a little girl that I know, sure, she may not be as little now, but I knew her back when Myna and I were still best friends. Kaai Yuki, we're friends and I can't just leave her behind, she's being chased Len, you have to back me up on this."

Len ran a hand through his hair. "I can't end up doing it again."

"What?"

"Almost losing you, I've almost lost you twice. Rayla's attempt on your life and then you being in a coma. I can't deal with it again, what if these guys that are hunting down your friend end up endangering you instead and you are in danger once again?"

Miku took a step towards Len, grabbing his hands. "Len, I'm not going to get hurt. I've learned from my past experiences and I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am."

Len brought her hands up to his face and kissed them gently. "As long as you promise that you won't die on me, I'll be right beside you."

"Thank you." She said, closing her eyes.

He pressed his forehead to hers and thought about what he would do. He didn't want Miku involved with White Lightning's suicide missions anymore. There was nothing he could do to change her mind though, once she had her mind set on something, she wouldn't give up on it.

That was why she wound up going against Death Roses and in that coma. "You know, you're really stubborn."

Miku laughed. "Yeah, but when you said you loved me, you meant that you loved all of me, including my stubbornness."

Len landed a kiss on the bridge of her nose and she giggled. "Of course I love all of you, otherwise I wouldn't have said those words. When I say I love you I mean it."

"Yeah, me too."

The two pulled away from one another. "Well, it looks like there'll be more action in our lives again." Len said.

"Yep, especially now that we've got our new mission." Miku said.

The two White Lightning members smirked at one another, ready for anything thrown their way.


	3. Welcome Yuki-Chan

~Chapter Two~ Welcome Yuki-Chan

The blond ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the annoying question written across his text book page, there was so much on his mind that not even he could answer it. To Len, it was tempting to call up his ice cream loving friend, Kaito, but then again, he couldn't bother him with his problems involving White Lightning.

Len sighed and leaned back in his chair, only to get a surprise kiss by his girlfriend, Miku, She smiled kindly down at him. "You look so tense Lenny; maybe you should give the homework a break."

"Oh yeah, and what would I do during that break?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know, how about," Miku gently placed a frying pan on his head. "Cook dinner."

Len chuckled and gingerly took the pan from Miku's hands, standing up. She took a step back to give him room, a smile on her face. "Do I honestly have to cook dinner?"

Miku tapped her index finger on her chin. "I think…Yes!" She laughed, tapping him on the nose.

The blond playfully attempted to bite Miku's finger and fake pouted. "I don't wanns cook dinner."

"Oh my big baby." She said also in a childish voice, placing a hand on his cheek.

Len laughed this time, leaning forward and kissing Miku's forehead. "I'm not a baby anymore, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you grew up and became a man a while ago." She laughed.

He was about to fire back, but there was a knock on the door, startling the two. "It's probably Ryder." Miku said.

"I don't like that 'probably'." Len said, peering out the kitchen window.

Just like the tealette had predicted, it was indeed Ryder, a little girl with short black hair and light brown eyes right beside him, holding his hand tightly. "I'll get it." He said, handing Miku the frying pan.

"I don't think so, you're cooking." Miku laughed, shoving the frying pan right back to him and leaving the kitchen.

"Oh come on Miku! I thought we were joking!"

"Nope~" She called from the front room.

Len huffed air up at his bangs and placed the frying pan on the counter before leaving out the kitchen to go greet Ryder and the one meant to be known as Yuki. When he got out into the main room, Yuki was already hugging Miku, tears in her eyes.

"Hey Ryder." Len said, now standing behind Miku.

"Ah, it's nice to see you once again Len." Ryder said with a soft smile, but then quickly looked around before leaning close. "Have you seen Oliver and Nina together lately?"

Len playfully slugged Ryder in the chest. "Dude, it's so not cool to spy on your daughter. _Or_ to get information out of others about her. Don't you find that the slightest bit creepy?"

Ryder blinked, confused. "Why would that be creepy, I have a right to know where she's at."

"Never mind, you don't get it." Len said, face palming himself.

Miku stood up, holding Yuki's hand. "Thanks for keeping her safe overnight Ryder. I'm really thankful." She said, bowing.

"No need for thanks, I was just doing my job. And here I thought I could give up the life full of action and danger, but it seems to find us wherever, especially you two."

Len glared. "That was _so_ not funny Ryder."

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry. Anyways, I shall be taking my leave, make sure you keep her safe until we figure out who's after her and why."

"Not a problem."

With that being said, Ryder turned swiftly and left down the walkway, to his car. Len shut the door and sighed, looking down at Yuki. "Hi, I'm Kagamine Len. I'm Miku's boyfriend."

Yuki just blinked at the young adult and his behind Miku. Miku giggled. "She must think you're scary."

"Eh? I'm not a scary person, if you want scary you should go find Luna, now that woman is beyond insane." Len said.

Miku shook her head. "It's alright Yuki, Len's not a bad person, he's actually saved my life," She said, staring straight into Len's eyes. "Many times."

Yuki poked her head out and blinked. "Really?"

"Yep, I'm Miku's savior. She's never once had to worry about no one watching her back." Len said.

"Yeah, but someone here thinks that they can do everything without their back being watched. And I'm the one right there, making sure he doesn't get himself killed while he's not looking."

"Oh really, well―" Len started, taking a step towards Miku, but she pressed a finger to his lips and smirked.

"You have dinner to cook."

Len rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm the chef too." Len said, looking down at Yuki.

"Our personal chef." Miku added.

Yuki giggled. "I don't work during midnight hours though. Or school ones."

Miku placed a hand on his shoulder and started to push him towards the kitchen. "Come on Yuki, help me get this big ol' wall to the kitchen so he can cook.

The little girl placed her hands on Len's back and started to push. "Move wall, move." She laughed.

"Oh thanks, now she'll no longer get along with me, but a wall." Len said.

Miku tossed her head back and laughed. When they managed to get the 'wall' to the stove, he began to cook their meal. Behind him, Len could hear Miku and Yuki's conversation. "So, how do you like things here so far?"

"I really like it here, even if I just got here." Yuki said.

Len smiled. "Hm, so what's your favorite part about being here?" Miku asked.

"Well…I think my favorite part is that I get to stay here with you Miku and get to know Wall-San too."

Len's smile twitched. "Eh? Wall-San?" He whined, looking over his shoulder.

Yuki laughed. It was so amazing how her little laugh made Miku and Len smile, their minds felt at ease. For once, Len didn't even mind going through another one of White Lightning's missions. He actually felt that he could enjoy this one, spending more time with Miku and taking care of Yuki.

"I guess I'm dating a wall now." Miku laughed.

"No more kisses or hugs for you then." Len smirked.

"You're not playing fair." Miku pouted.

Len laughed and slid the plates onto the table, leaning across it and kissing Miku on the nose. He then ruffled Yuki's hair. "Well, I guess this is welcome, eh, Yuki-Chan?"


	4. Under Attack

~Chapter Three~ Under Attack

Len sighed as he watched the television skip around, from channel to channel and it was due to Yuki sitting on his lap, her back against his chest, her hands wrapped around the remote and her arms extended outwards, flipping the channels.

"Can't you just pick one channel and stick with it?" Len asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nope! One channel will get boring after a while and so I've got to keep flipping so I won't get bored."

Len turned his head away from her and muttered, "And to annoy me."

Miku was not at home, she had got a call from Rin saying that she needed help. Rin would be moving into White Lightning's HQ. It did not please her twin brother, knowing that she'd be so close to danger.

He sighed, he wished Miku and Rin were here, they were both better with kids. After all, Rin volunteered at a daycare center and Miku dealt with both Myna and Yuki, Len had no true experience. He thought about calling up Kaito for help, but he was probably busy and he had no clue about Len's past life.

Yuki turned around on Len's lap, staring up at him with those adorable light brown eyes. "Len-Kun? Are you mad at me?"

Len sighed once more and smiled, ruffling her black hair. "Even if I was, I couldn't stay mad at you."

She giggled and turned back to the television, choosing a channel and sticking with it just like Len had asked. The blond yawned and blinked away the exhausted tears. He wanted to pass out, but he had to stay up to keep Yuki safe.

The girl sat rocking on his lap, singing softly along with the actors on television. _She'll be fine, I'm right here, no one would dare to hurt her right?_ Len though, wrapping an arm around Yuki's waist to make sure that she would not be taken just in case. One must be a bit paranoid in these situations.

With those lingering thoughts in his head, Len closed his eyes, no longer paying attention to Yuki.

As Len opened his eyes, he found that his lap was a bit lighter. His eyes shot open wide, looking around the room. Yuki was gone and he was stuck there with a ponytail in his hair that Yuki must've done.

Len didn't bother with his hair as he leapt to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, trying to look calm. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed his handgun from it, reloading it. "Yuki?! Are you there?!"

Nothing. Len didn't hear anything, but the deafening silence. It hurt his ears how silent it was. "Yuki?! Come out! It's me, Len!"

There was a muffled sound upstairs, coming from Yuki's new room. Len made his way out the kitchen and up the stairs, past his room and down to the end of the hall to her room.

"Yuki? You in there?"

He reached down to the knob, twisting it around and shoving the door open. Yuki was lying across her bed, rag in mouth, hands and feet tied. "Yuki!" He shouted, putting his gun in his pocket and quickly moving to the bound child.

Although, Yuki's eyes said otherwise to help her, her eyes spoke the words, "Run away!"

When Len turned around he was greeted by a gun in his face, a cloaked figure holding it to his head. "I knew that you'd go for the kid first Kagamine, instead of finding out who was in your home."

Len smirked and dropped into a crouch when the gun was fired. He popped back up, hitting the male hard with the heel of his palm, knocking him backwards. He then pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man.

As Len squeezed the trigger, the male rolled out-of-the-way, dodging the speeding bullet. Len fired again, but missed. The figure had his back against the wall and Len had a feeling he was going to bag their enemy and keep Yuki safe all in one day.

But the unexpected happened, the male reached into their cloak and tossed daggers at Len, two striking true, one in his right shoulder, the other in his left thigh. Len collapsed to one knee, staring at the one across the room.

A bead of sweat rolled down Len's cheek as he breathed heavily. He grabbed the dagger in his shoulder and yanked it out, doing the same to the one in his thigh. "Tch, and here I thought I was winning."

A sound of a door opening sounded from downstairs. "Len?! Yuki?!"

The cloaked figure looked to the door and then to the window, before making their way to it. Len jumped over Yuki's bed and rolled, grabbing them by the waist, trying to keep them here until Miku got up there to help.

"Let go!" The person cried, their voice sounding different from the last time they spoke.

They kicked Len in the gut, but their cloak fell off as Len crumpled to the ground, holding his gut. This male…Was not a male, but a _fe_male. Len's mouth hung open, not only from trying to breathe, but from the shock that he had just got his butt handed to him by a mere girl.

She glared down at him with those gray orbs before turning away and yanking open the window, leaping out, black hair streaking behind her. "Len! Yuki!" Miku cried as she entered the room.

Miku first went to untie Yuki and hold her as she made way to Len, dropping to his side. "Len! Len!"

"Huh?" He gasped out.

"What happened?"

"Next time, we're babysitting together." He chuckled, rolling onto his back, revealing his bleeding limbs to Miku.

"Len! Don't go to sleep! Len, stay with me!"

"I'm not dying. She didn't hit any major arteries or anything. Just a little prick here and there."

"That's not a prick you baka!"

Len laughed. "Hey Miku, can you get the first aid kit, I need it."

"You think?!"

Yuki stared down at Len, her light brown eyes showing off her fear for his life. "Don't worry, I'm not going to die, I just need some bandaging up and a nap." Len said, grinning.

Miku smacked him gently on the forehead. "You jerk, always making me worry about you."

"Likewise." He closed his eyes and grinned again.


	5. Poison in a Lovely Package

~Chapter Four~ Poison in a Lovely Package

Len groaned as he rested his head on his table, Kaito sitting next to him, blinking. "Ne, Len, what's up with you? You look like you've been on a trip to the underworld."

_Something like that,_ Len thought, but refused to say it. "Yeah, you see, Miku and I have this…Babysitting job. Our neighbors left on a trip and needed us to take care of their kid since she'll be in the way. And the kid gets in a lot of trouble."

_Well, it's close to the truth._ "Really? Wow, you must have it tough. After all, you have to take care of a kid and try to work up the courage to―"

Len smacked a hand over Kaito's mouth, his heart pounding in his chest, glaring at Kaito. He then pointed three rows forward, Miku and Gumi sitting together, Rin leaning forward, sitting next to IA. Kaito formed an 'O' with his mouth underneath Len's hand and the blond released his friend.

"And I thought I was supposed to be dense, I'm the blond." Len said, a small smile on his lips.

Kaito raised a brow. "Dude, that's an old joke."

Rolling his eyes, Len sighed and rested his head back on the table. The teacher, Gakupo entered the room, an eye squeezed shut, his hand to his mouth as he yawned. He dropped his bag on the desk and turned to face the class, obviously tired.

"Well, it's nice to see all of your faces this morning. It means less work for me trying to get you all caught up. That aside, we have a transfer student, her name's Katanagi Hinata."

As if on cue, the door slid open and in walked this transfer student, she had elegant long, blond curls, and gorgeous golden-orange eyes. She wore a knee-length, black and white dress, somewhat frilly at the ends, and black flats.

She had a shy look on her face, as she clutched her books to her chest, before turning to face the class, her cheeks stained a soft pink, and she was obviously embarrassed. "K-kon'nichiwa, I'm Hinata." She said, her eyes averting those of her new classmates.

For a split second, her eyes flickered up to Len, but looked away as her cheeks reddened further. Len just blinked, confused as to why she was blushing over him. He wondered if he made her nervous.

"Anyways, find a seat Hinata." Gakupo said.

Hinata nodded, starting to jog to the steps that would lead her up and further back in the seat, but tripped before she reached them. "O-ouchy." She muttered, slowly sitting up, and climbing to her feet.

"Clumsy and cute, perfect combo." A voice behind Len said.

Len raised a brow at Hinata, this was a perfect combo? A girl that couldn't walk across flat land? That was cute? He mentally laughed; it was pretty dumb if you asked him.

Before he knew it, Hinata was standing next to him. "U-um, is this seat taken?" She asked, pointing to the seat next to him.

"Uh…No?" He said, even though it was more like asking.

She slowly sat down, placing her bag to the side, and her hands on her lap, blushing. "H-hi."

"Sup." Len said calmly, about to look to the front of the class again.

"So, what's your name?" She asked softly.

"Ah, me?" Len asked, pointing at himself, looking back to Hinata.

She nodded. "I'm Len."

"And I'm his best buddy, Kaito. Hi!" Kaito grinned, leaning forward to do so at Hinata, who smiled softly and waved.

"Ahem!"

The three jumped at the sound of Gakupo in the front of the class, glaring back at the three of them. Len chuckled nervously and gave a small wave. When he looked down, Miku was staring up at him, something showing in her eyes, but Len couldn't quite see what it was.

She turned around and didn't look at him for the rest of class.

After class, Len slid behind Miku and wrapped her in his arms, surprising her. "What's wrong Miku?" He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her ear.

"That girl, Hinata obviously likes you." She said, looking away.

Len chuckled, planting a kiss on her neck. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"You're not funny." She said, turning red.

"Don't worry; you're my one and only Miku." He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"So cute!" Rin cooed, making Len's face turn red.

Gumi and IA, stood behind her smiling at the scene. "Adorable!" Gumi said.

Len flushed a deeper red and hid his face, pulling away from a red Miku. He placed a hand on Miku's shoulder. "I'll meet you at home Miku. I've got to go pick up Yuki from Nina's house."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

The girls giggled, and Len hurried off, hiding his face from Kaito who was waiting for him at the door. The blue haired male followed after his friend. "Hey, Len, what's up, you hot or something?"

"Y-yeah."

"Wait, you're embarrassed!" Kaito pointed out, people in the halls turning to face him.

"Kaito! You baka!"

As he passed by an empty room, Len heard voices and stopped. "Len?"

"Go on without me, I think I forgot something back in class." He said, casually smiling.

Kaito lingered for a moment before walking off, mumbling something about having ice cream. Len pressed his ear to the door, listening in on the conversation. "Heh, so they actually believe it?" A voice asked.

"Yeah!" One voice laughed. "I can't believe that those idiots couldn't even tell!"

"Tch, he sure is an idiot. I mean, he didn't even bother to check the room to see who was in there."

Len blinked. The chick that attacked him must be in there. So, he grabbed his gun and slammed the door open, but only found Hinata, a phone to her ear, giggling. Did he imagine the conversation? She nodded and shut the phone, before turning around and spotting Len, she flushed red and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, Len-Kun, I didn't see you there."

She looked down and saw the gun in his hand and stumbled backwards, falling over a table. Len darted for her and reached for her hand, yanking her back to her feet. His gun was now put away. "Sorry about that, you see, I carry a gun around for protection and I thought something was going on in here so, yeah."

Hinata held tightly onto Len's hand, looking at the floor. And when she looked up, her face red and eyes brimming with tears, Len saw it. It was just like with that girl in Alaska that Nina, Oliver, and him all ran into.

This girl, she was hiding something, but Len didn't know what quite yet. One thing was for sure, from the look deep within her eyes, Hinata was not innocent, she was just poison in a lovely package.


End file.
